Koi Monogatari
by Kyuukyuusha
Summary: Rini's first time in an American School! Err.. I dunno what else to say. HidanxOC.. I think


_A/n:: My first fanfic xox;; Oh noe.. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Pein would of been the first to die. I own plot, Rini Michiko and Kei.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Tomorrow is my first day at an American school! I can't wait! We don't have uniforms this year! I can finally wear what ever I want! My mom took me and my brother and sister shopping for new clothes today at this big store called Wal*Mart..._

* * *

"Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah!" I sang alone with the music blaring in my ears. We where on our way to our new school. We didn't take the bus today, since my parents have to sign papers and all that boring junk.

"Rini! Keep it down!", my adopted brother Deidara complained. He always complains about everything!

"Please," Father added.

I pouted and turned off my iPod. Deidara always ruins my fun! My mom says its because he cares about me, but that's a bunch of baloney!! He stuck his tongue out at me, then continued to play his stupid little games. Brothers are so weird!

I looked over at my sister, Michiko. She was asleep against the window. I nudged her arm, "Michiko, wake up!", I whispered. I didn't want her to get in trouble with Father.

"Nyaaa..." she muttered. We where almost at the school. I pinched her, "C'mon! Before you get in trouble! We're almost there!"

She groaned and sat up and looked at me with sleepy dark green eyes. I smiled and hugged her. She didn't hug back.

The car stopped a few seconds later. "You're staying with us in the office until the first bell rings. Then you're to go to your class rooms. If you don't know where they are, ask the secretary." Father declared. He's always so formal!

"Yes, Father"

"Now, let's go"

Father unlocked the car and Deidara opened the door. I pushed him so he tripped out of the car. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Konan! Rini pushed me!" Deidara cried.

"You big baby!" I commented.

"Rini, no dinner tonight." Mother scolded me.

I made a face and stepped out of the car. Michiko followed soon after.

"Father, I wanna go home.." Michiko said.

Father sighed and continued towards the huge building, "Too late," The school was huge! I knew for sure that I would get lost! All the fear that took me weeks to get rid of came back in two seconds! How did the Americans do it?!

When we got closer, the other students started staring at us. They all looked so similar, they all had dark clothing on, most of them had brown or black hair, and they all where taller than me. I felt so out of place with my pink skirt, green T-Shirt and yellow jacket. I hid my face in Father's back, I didn't want them to see me blush.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We're sitting in the school's office now. I almost cried when we walked in. There where five stories to the building! I had to go on the third floor for my classes, then the second one for lunch. The lady behind the counter said I could use the _elevator_ if I wanted! This school as an elevator!?

The main office was small. It only had three chairs, so Deidara and Father had to stand. There where posters all over the wall. Lots of them saying stuff like, "Reading Rocks!" or "Treat others the way you wish to be treated!". I thought that was pretty dumb, since this was a High School.

The Principle wants to talk with us and show us around, but he has a student in his office, so we have to wait. You could hear the student yelling through the walls. He didn't sound very respectful, he was using a lot of profanity. Which was probably the reason why he was in the Principle's office.

Suddenly, there was a crash, then all the yelling stopped. Then the student came out of the Principle's office and slammed the door shut. He was tall, as was everyone else. He had silver hair and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a bright green shirt with a bright red symbol on it and black jeans. He looked at me, he didn't look very happy. I quickly looked away from him. I heard a chuckle, then the student left.

The Principle came out a few seconds later, "Where's those new students?!"

* * *

**EnD :D**

_A/n: Did it suck? Please tell me how to improve D: Sorry its short, I'm tired n; If you don't hate me, I'll write more. :3_


End file.
